


[Podfic] ignore the curse on the door

by minnapods (minnabird)



Category: Campaign (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Leenik is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Roche - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnapods
Summary: author's summary:After Venton and Chartreuse, Leenik doesn't know what to do with love.Imperiled on Roche after the arrival of Inquisitor Sahdett, he might have to learn.
Relationships: Leenik Geelo/Trystan "Tryst" Valentine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	[Podfic] ignore the curse on the door

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ignore the curse on the door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221513) by [buckstiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckstiel/pseuds/buckstiel). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:10:20
  * **File type:** MP3



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On Archive.org [here](https://archive.org/details/ignore-the-curse-on-the-door)



### Credits

  * **Written by:** buckstiel
  * **Performed by:** minnabird
  * **Cover artist:** minnabird
  * **Skin:** Azdaema (with thanks to GodOfLaundryBaskets for help with a modification)




End file.
